


[Podfic] The Don't Blame the Gorilla Job

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, Hardison tried to blame it on the gorilla.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Don't Blame the Gorilla Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Don’t Blame the Gorilla Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226762) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



****

**Title:** [The Don't Blame the Gorilla Job](http://archiveofourown.org/works/226762)

 **Author:** [scintilla10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Cover Art:** [dapatty ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)

**Summary:** __Later, Hardison tried to blame it on the gorilla._ _

**Length:** 45 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Don't%20Blame%20the%20Gorilla%20Job.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Don't%20Blame%20the%20Gorilla%20Job.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
